


Chu~

by Hawkflight



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Implied Nudity, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing, implied partial nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss, kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chu~

**Author's Note:**

> Base by: Zarola444
> 
> Here's some art for Rise/Adachi! It now exists! (if it didn't before... I'm going to assume it didn't because I couldn't find anything of them in a coupley~ sense) I really just did the hair and some other details. I may add clothes later, not sure yet.
> 
> But the last chapter for Hiyayakko is coming soon, and the first chapter of Part 3: Kunō no Merodī will accompany it. Which will contain five chapters, but they'll probably be shorter (and therefore it should be updated/finished pretty quickly; but don't hold me to that).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually happy with the hair... i can hardly believe it.
> 
> Edit: Rise's hair wasn't so red on my computer screen, so I'll go in and change those colors later. For now her hair is dyed, feel free to come up with your own explanation for that in the meantime.


End file.
